Interposers are electrical interface routing devices utilized to connect one socket, such as a sensor array, to a second socket, such as an integrated circuit. Interposers are configured to spread the electrical connection to a wider pitch and/or to reroute the electrical connection to accommodate sockets having different pitches and/or different electrical connection configurations.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, related art interposers 100 utilize a series of straight, vertical metal vias 101 extending through a silicon interposer substrate 102, and a series of multi-layer interconnects 103, 104 extending laterally on upper and lower surfaces, respectively, of the interposer substrate 102. The interconnects 103 on the upper surface of the interposer substrate 102 are connected by micro-bumps 105, 106 to a first die 107 and a second die 108, respectively, and the interconnects 104 on the lower surface of the interposer substrate 102 are connected to a ball grid array (BGA) 109 configured to mount to an integrated circuit. Additionally, the metal vias 101 in related art interposers typically have a single common diameter. Accordingly, with related art interposers, routing of the interconnects is possible only by utilizing multi-layer boards or multiple layers of metal/dielectric on silicon wafers.